The Real Vlad
by kjbamforth
Summary: Vladimir Dracula has changed and Erin doesn't like it. She will do anything to get her Vlad back. R
1. Chapter 1

He wasn't Vlad anymore. He was contolive and stuborn.

"Morning Breather" Vlad chuckled walking past Erin.

"Go away" Erin snapped pushing past his shoulder, she expected it to hurt. Vlad didn't feel a thing.

"Is that anyway to speak to your boyfriend?"

Erin scoffed at the remark he made. He was not her boyfriend. Her boyfriend was nice and caring and actually liked her. "You are not my boyfriend!"

"That's not very nice is it Erin?"

"Your not very nice Vlad!"

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning" Vlad touched the end of her nose with his index finger, but was stopped by Erin pushing it away and shaking her head sternly at him. "Remember that I can bite you anytime"

"And remember that I can stake you anytime" she was proud of her comback, even Vlad was taken aback by what she had said and the look in her eye. He felt slightly scared by it.

"Thought you said you weren't a slayer anymore?"

"I'm not. But I can still stake you if you try hurt me!"

"You won't see me coming though!"

"I think I will. I will hear you. I'm not deaf!"

"Blah blah blah!" Erin walked away from him and down to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad sat in maths class staring at Mr Clarkson blabbering on about some kind of rubbish to do with numbers. Vampires didn't need maths, the needed training against slayers! He couldn't take his mind of everything. He didn't know who he was anymore. Sometimes he felt everything, when he did he mostly thought about Erin. How she understood him and never doubted him, until now. He was Vlad. Was that so bad? Everyone wanted evil Vlad, exept Erin. They got both.

KJB

Erin stared at Vlad intensely as he walked out of the room, she was walking behind him. Curiously she followed him out of the school. He sped walked out on show of the dark sky above them. He had wondered of everynight this week, making her more and curious.

"Why are you following me?" Vlad asked, not even looking at her. His sent picked her up straight away.

"Because" Erin answered proudly. "I want to see where you go at night"

"You sure?"

"Positive!" With that he sped behind her and put his hands firmly on her waist. "What are you doing Vlad?" Her voice filled with fear.

"You want to know where I go" Vlad pushed into the sky.

KJB

Vlad's feet stomped as his shoes hit the floor and he placed Erin on the ground in front of him. She scoffed and moved away from him, and turned to face him.

"No thank you?' Vlad said innocently, sarcasmn hidden somewhere in his voice. She was tempted to drop her 500 feet to the ground. But he didn't, didn't that deserve a thank you?

"For what?" Erin snapped shrugging her shoulders. She hated him like this. He thought he owned her. He hadn't bitten her, so she owed him nothing. She slept with a stake beside her just incase one night he was super evil and came into her room, he didn't care about not being allowed in without her permision. He could do what he wanted.

"Not dropping you!"

"Where are we?" Erin finally looked around at where she was. It was just trees and stumps. That was it. The moonlight shining onto her.

"Where I come at night duh brain!" Vlad said sarcastically.

"Why do you have to start when I ask one little question. Why don't you just bite me and get it over with already?" Vlad's smug face dropped at this. He loved her. He wouldn't bite her. "Bat got your tongue"

"I could bite you anyday you know!"

"But you haven't?"

"Because I don't want too" he began walking. "You coming or not?" Erin nodded and ran to catch up with him. They walked through the forest until they saw a small cottage. A howl filled there ears and they shot looks at each other. "Go inside. I'll get rid of them" Erin nodded and walked towards the door. She pushed on the handle until it flung open. Reaveling a very unwanted guest. Erin froze at the sight of something flying towards her, at an unstoppable speed. It made its way towards her stomach and dug straight in. The burning kicked in and she fell to the floor, screaming.


End file.
